


Seahawks and mermista funky monkey time on a Friday

by bigmoneymonkey



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Monkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmoneymonkey/pseuds/bigmoneymonkey
Summary: one rainy day, mermista gets bored seahawk is also bored. they fuck10k wordsfluff included
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Seahawks and mermista funky monkey time on a Friday

**Author's Note:**

> yes.

Seahawks and mermista funky monkey time on a Friday

“OH YEAH” screamed seahawk, as mermista thrusts down his vagina. “KNOT MEEE” he bursts out loud as the monkey looks through the window. “FOR FUCKS SAKE” ,mermista angrily says “the monkey is looking again, why did we buy this zoo”. Seahawk snaps back “this was a wise investment with swiftwind”. It was at the moment as Mermista lunch a tsunami deep into Seahawk that his floodgates sealed shut. His lower lips were tightly locked, trapping his lovers length within him. Now, joined as one. “hell yeah im pregnant know” laughs seahawk, “we going to have second son!”  
“SECOND?” moans mermista.  
“yes the monkey is our son”  
“what”  
“yes”  
“no”  
Some time later  
“dammit im not pregnant” says seahawk sadly. They looked at each other, mermista begins to laugh out of joy. But then looks back at her husband, seahawk is sad. Mermista knew what will cheer him up. A party, with the monkeys as we knows its Monkey Friday.


End file.
